


You’re Beautiful Just the Way You Are

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert, plus sized reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You try to visit her wife at work but you're turned away because people don’t believe you could ever be married to Wanda.Warnings: Someone being a asshole





	You’re Beautiful Just the Way You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> Translate: krasivaya = beautiful
> 
> printsessa = princess

The whole drive to the Avengers compound you couldn’t stop smiling, you were going to visit your wife at work to surprise her. You were going to take her out for a nice and calming lunch. You had noticed Wanda had been stressed out lately and you wanted to do something nice for her and try to help her relax.

The first day you and Wanda met was one of the best days of your life, but the day you and Wanda got married was by far the best day of your life. Wanda was amazing in every way, she loved you for you no matter what. 

When she introduced you to the other Avengers you were beyond nervous, but when Wanda held your hand and gave you a sweet kiss your nerves went away. She told you that the others would love you. And she was right.

They didn’t care about how you looked, all they cared about was if you made Wanda happy. As soon as they saw just how happy you made her you were part of their family.

Arriving at the compound you parked your car, turned off the engine and got out. You walked in and went up to the receptionist desk. “Hi, I’m here to see my wife, Wanda Maximoff.”

“I don’t think so.” They looked you up and down. You could feel your anxiety start acting up. You knew they were judging you. “There’s no way anyone would marry you. I mean look at you!” 

You felt the tears threatening to fall but you wouldn’t let them. You weren’t going to let this person see how much their words hurt you. As you turned around and walked out of the compound to head home you heard the receptionist laughing.

xxxxx

Wanda had been worried all day. She could tell something wasn’t right. You would normally send her a text or call her during the day telling her how much you love her and how you couldn’t wait for her to come home. But you never sent her a text or called that day.

When she got home she saw your car so she knew you were home. That was a good thing. She ran into the home you two shared. “(Y/N)?” Wanda ran into the living room to see if you were there. You weren’t. “Babe?” She called out but didn’t get an answer.

She ran towards the bedroom, hoping that you were there. When she opened the door and saw you sitting on the bed with your head in your hands and crying, her heart broke.

“What happened, my love?” She was sitting by your side in an instant. She wrapped her arms around you, pulling you close. You just wrapped your arms around her, nuzzling your face into her neck. All you could do was continue to cry. “It’s okay, krasivaya. I’m right here.” Wanda kissed the top of your head.

“Why me?” You whispered into her neck before you pulled away to wipe away your tears. You looked away from her. “You could have anyone, someone way better than me. Someone not so…” You trailed off as more tears rolled down your cheeks.

“(Y/N), there’s no one else I want. I want you and only you.” Wanda lifts your chin up with her finger so that you’re looking at her, she then wipes away your tears with her thumb. “What happened, printsessa?”

You told her how you went to go visit her at work and that you were going to surprise her. But the receptionist didn’t believe that you were married to Wanda. You told her what they had said.

“(Y/N).” Wanda cupped your cheek, she ran her thumb over your cheek. “You’re beautiful just the way you are.” She rests her forehead against yours. “I love you for you. I love every single thing about you, you are my one and only. I love all of you with everything that I am.”

You blushed. “I love you too, Wanda.” You leaned in and gave her a loving kiss. Wanda immediately kissed you back, she smiled into the kiss which caused you to smile into the kiss as well.

xxxxx

The next morning when Wanda walked into the compound and saw the receptionist she couldn’t help herself from walking up to them. She had to hold herself back from using her powers on them for what they said to you and how they hurt you.

“Who do you think you are?!” She growled at them.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what-”

“You know damn well what I’m talking about.” Her eyes started to turn red.

“What’s going on here?” Steve asked, Tony and Natasha were right next to him.

Wanda looked at them. “They turned (Y/N) away yesterday. She came to see me but they wouldn’t let her because they didn’t believe anyone would be married to her just by the way she looks.” She turned back to the receptionist to see the scared look they had on their face.

“Are you serious?” Natasha glared at them. “How can you even say that?” She was holding herself back from doing anything. You’re family and they hurt you. That was not okay.

Tony walked over and stood in front of them, his fists clenched. “Get your stuff and get out. You’re fired.”

“But…”

“You mess with Wanda’s wife, you mess with us. Now leave before I personally escort you out.” Natasha growled.

Once they were gone, other people that were around were looking at them with wide eyes. Wanda looked at them. “If anyone says anything about my wife, you’ll have to deal with me.” She glared at them.

“And you’ll be dealing with the other Avengers as well. Now get back to work.” Steve said. He then turned back to Wanda and smiled. “Why don’t you take the day off and spend some time with (Y/N).”

“Thanks, Steve.” She smiled and hugged him before leaving the compound to head back home to spend some alone time with you.


End file.
